To live and To love Again
by Beelzebub Of Chaos
Summary: Kaname has come back from his travels in the well, leaving nothing behind. he finds out he had a cousin and an uncle he never knew about...LET THE FUN BEGIN! WARNINGS! Male!kagome and slight oocness.
1. Chapter 1

**Ouran x Inuyasha crossover-Kasanoda Ritsu and Kaname Higurashi [cousins]**

**Warnings: Male! Kagome, Bishounen Love, cursing and slight OOCness**

**!**

!

It has been a year since the well closed and Kaname had gone into a deep depression. He dearly missed his son, his friends and most of all his sensei. Sesshomaru had joined them in an alliance and after seeing Kaname in battle with only a bow and arrows, he decided to train him. It had been 6 months of torture for our little Kaname but the end result was phenomenon. Kaname had developed a nicely muscled body with a beautiful tan and his skills were slightly on par with Sesshomaru.

The final battle with Naraku was horrible. Many died and even more were injured but in the end Naraku was killed and the wish on the jewel was made. Kaname returned home to find out his grandfather had died, that was when he dropped into his long depression.

Kaname was brought out of his musings by a knock on his door. He opened the door to see his mother standing there with a soft smile on her face.

"Son we need to talk."

"Sure mom, come on in."

Kunloon walked into her son's room and sat on the desk chair with her hand folded on her lap. Kaname sat opposite her, on the bed.

"Kaname I am sending you to my brother's house. No stop and listen to me. I come from a yakuza family. I disowned my family because I did not want to be involved with those kinds of things but I will go back for your sake. You need to live your life and leave the past behind but that does not mean you forget your past. I know for a fact that your friends beyond the well would not want you to mope around in depression."

"Mom, are you sure you want me to leave?"

"Yes I am sure. My brother has a son who is your age his name is Ritsu, he is a good boy but has a scary face. Your uncle and I signed you up for the same school as Ritsu so you can be together."

Kaname processed everything his mom told him. He had an uncle and cousin he never knew about and now he was going to a new school.

"When am I leaving?"

Kunloon smiled, "tomorrow but school doesn't start for a whole month so you will have time to get to know your uncle and his son."

**Next day**

Kaname tapped the last box of his belongings closed and carried them to the transport truck where all the rest of his stuff was. He closed the back of the truck and walked back to his remaining family. His little brother and mother waved goodbye as he got on the passenger seat of the truck. Good bye old life, hello new life.

**Kasanoda residence**

"I HAVE A COUSIN!"

"Ritsu calm down. He is coming today. My sister said that he had a hard year and needs a change of scenery. Oh look at the time, he is almost here. Go wear something nice and wait in the living room. Men assemble at the entrance for our guest."

Kasanoda fumed as he stomped to his room to get dressed._ 'It's probably some wimp.'_

**With Kaname**

He told the driver to drop him off a few blocks down from the house and wait till he got there to start unloading. Kaname had begun walking to the house at a steady pace memorizing the surroundings for future use. He was nervous about meeting his_ Yakuza_ family members. He hopped that they weren't hostile or anything bad.

Kaname got to the Kasanoda residence to see a bunch of scar faced men carrying his stuff into the house.

"Oi what you guys doing with my stuff!?" he yelled in outrage at the fact that someone was touching his stuff.

The men stopped what they were doing and all of a sudden they all bowed and yelled in booming voices; "welcome!" a blonde haired boy came over to him.

"Welcome to the Kasanoda residence. You must be the guest the boss was talking about. Come, I will show you inside."

Kaname was led inside and into a tatami room where two people were seated. The blonde bowed and left. Kaname bowed and introduced himself. When he stood straight he made eye contact with a red haired boy. He smiled at him.

"You must be Ritsu. It's nice to finally meet you cousin."

**With Ritsu**

"You must be Ritsu. It's nice to finally meet you cousin."

Ritsu stared at the boy like he was an alien. The boy who introduced himself as Kaname was the same height as him if not a little bit shorter. He had long hair tied up in a high ponytail. He had a tight white shirt on that showed his muscles off and baggy jeans that hung low on his hips. He had a nice tan on and had the bluest eyes Ritsu had ever seen, his face was nothing to scoff at either.

"Yeah…uh… Hi." Ritsu stood up to shake his hand. "Quite a grip there, Kaname."

They smiled at each other as they both sat down. Ritsu's dad began explaining how the house works and everything else that was needed to be known.

"Ritsu will show you around the house then to your room."

**No one's p.o.v**

Ritsu led Kaname to his room after showing him the kitchen, bathrooms, dojos, and weapons room.

"This will be your room from now on. Mine is opposite yours so if you need anything."

"Cool. It's bigger than the one I used to have. Thanks man."

"W...Welcome." Ritsu blushed

"hey since we have a bunch of time before dinner why don't you help me unpack?"

Ritsu was taken back. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, come on."

They began opening boxes and unpacking with Ritsu asking once in a while where something should go. Ritsu was looking through the empty boxes to see if the missed anything while Kaname was laying on the bed when he came upon a sketch book. He opened and was met with drawings of different scenes that looked form the feudal era. There was a picture of a monk and a lady with a huge boomerang. The monk had a goofy smile and a hand print on his face. There was another picture of a man with a crescent mark and stripes on his face. He was petting a young girls head with a soft smile on his face. There was another with a man with a huge sword and dog ears on his head chasing a little boy with a fluffy tail. Another had a man with wolf like clothing and a woman with similar clothing holding hands and smiling. The sketch book was filled with these people but there was other picture with bloody pictures others was of a long haired man with a baboon pelt. Some were of a woman who looked oddly similar to his cousin but she had a stony face and priestess clothing.

Ritsu looked up at his cousin. He had sat down on the floor to look through the large sketch book while his cousin rested on the bed.

"Who are these people in your sketch book?"

Kaname shot up and looked at him with a wired look in his eyes. Kaname smiled after a while though it didn't reach his eyes.

"Those are pictures I see in my head. The one in the last page is my favorite."

Ritsu looked back at the sketch book and flipped to the last page. He saw a round jewel. It was colored a soft pink on one side and a dark black on the other side.

"What is it?"

"That dear cousin, is the Jewel of Four Souls, Shikon no tama." Kaname had come down from his bed and was now sitting back to back with his cousin on the floor. "It was created by a powerful miko named Midoriko…" Kaname began telling Ritsu about the story of the jewel only changing a few things so not to make him suspicious.

"…the boy and his friends fought the evil hanyou for days. In the end no one but the boy had survived or so they say. He killed Naraku and made a pure wish on the jewel, wishing for it to disappear forever. The jewel however had other plans. It disappeared but not in the way he hopped for. The jewel returned to the boy's body and merged with his soul. When that was over the boy returned back to his village and was never heard from again but people say he started a family but only my family know the truth since he is or ancestor." Kaname had no problem telling that little white lie.

Ritsu was surprised at the detail and feeling Kaname put into the story.

"That's amazing. So since the boy was trained in martial art does that mean that people in your family are trained too?"

Kaname's eye twitched at the question. "Only the first born is trained, so I had to be trained." He lied through his teeth.

"Cool can you teach me?"

"Sorry cuz can't do that. You have to have Higurashi blood in you. But I could show you some moves one day."

"Sure thanks bro."

The stood and headed to dinner, each having a good feeling of the month to come.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: ENJOY**

During the first week, Kaname and Ritsu got to know each other and began spending more time together. Kaname introduced Ritsu to poky and now the guy was addicted to the stuff. The gang got used to seeing Kaname around the house with only shorts and no shirt or shoes. The boy was not very modest for someone his age.

The second week was when they started seeing Kaname in a whole new light. He began playing pranks on the members and sometimes he would drag Ritsu into it. No one but Ritsu knew where he got his supplies for pranks because he would leave and comeback an hour later with a bag full of things no one knew about and two or three days later someone would get pranked.

The third week Kaname took his uncle and cousin to the shrine to visit. They spent the whole week there getting to know each other and making family memories at the amusement park. It was fun until Kaname found out which school he was going to. He threw a huge tantrum but calmed down when he remembered that Ritsu was going too.

The fourth week was spent getting school uniforms, supplies, and schedules and also touring the school for Kaname.

_**Present **_

Ritsu and Kaname were getting ready for school. It was going to be Kaname's first day and he wanted to look good. Ritsu just wanted to look good for no apparent reason or so he told himself.

"Hey Fox can you tie my tie for me? Ha-ha I made a rhyme."

"Sure thing, here you go Dragon."

They had given each other nick names based on their personalities. Kaname was Fox while Ritsu was Dragon. They grabbed their breakfast and left the house. They got into the car that boss got for Kaname as a welcoming gift and drove off. The car was a convertible Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren. The top was down and their hair was blowing in the wind. They both had on sunglasses to keep the wind out of their eyes. They drove fast to school and got there as students were filling in.

The students of Ouran had never seen anyone come to school in their car, the only came in limos. The car stopped at the gate and the driver was able to be seen. The girls [and some guys] begun blushing, shocked that there was someone more handsome than the host club. The driver turned to talk to the passenger and most people passed out because Ritsu Kasanoda, the schools scariest person was the passenger.

"Why are people staring Dragon?"

"No one comes to school in their cars, only limos."

"Wow, what a bunch of idiots."

"You know when you say that you are technically calling me an idiot?"

"Don't worry you are an idiot. Now where are the parking lots?"

"They are behind the school…Hey!"

"That was slow, even for you Ritsu."

"Shut it Fox. You are lucky you are my cousin or I would…"

"You would what cousin?"

"Nothing."

"I thought so."

Kaname parked his car and brought the car top down. They walked into the school building laughing about a joke Kaname was telling.

"I'm serious, I never even saw it coming I just stood there with my face in a 'what the fuck' expression on my face. I think I was dreaming because…hey why is everyone staring?"

Ritsu stopped laughing long enough to say an 'I don't know' and began laughing. Kaname shrugged and kept telling his story. They got to their class with the both of them holding on to each other while laughing with tears in their eyes, barely able to stand up.

Ritsu walked to his desk and collapsed and began chuckling. Kaname got his breath and recovered enough to notice the whole class was seated and staring at the both of them. The teacher stared at him waiting for an introduction.

"Hello, my name is Kaname Higurashi. I am 17 years old and cousin to Ritsu Kasanoda who is currently dying of laughter." they both began laughing again making the whole class confused.

Kaname walked to the empty desk behind Ritsu and collapsed there in a fit of laughter. "Questions will have to wait. Hey teacher what class is this?"

"Feudal era history is the unit we are studying this week"

"Well then you can count me out. I know this unit inside out."

"If you are so smart then tell us what the boy from the Shikon no tama story wished for." The teacher asked in an angry fit.

Kaname and Ritsu smirked at each other. They both began to speak at the same time.

"_The boy, and we quote, wished for this; __**'Shikon jewel, your existence has caused devastation and death for a long time and because of you I have lost what I hold dear. I wish for you to disappear so you may cause no more harm to this land'**__"_

The teacher was shocked at the way they both said it word to word from the book without looking. Kaname and Ritsu high fived each other before Kaname took his nap and Ritsu began day dreaming.

Kaoru and Hikaru had never seen anyone enter class that way and speak to the teacher that way either, they had to get him to join the host club. His looks were a bonus but how were they going to get rid of Kasanoda? The Hitachin twins began plotting.

After school

Kaname was touring the school, classes had ended and Ritsu had decided to walk home. He had reached the stairs on the third floor when someone bumped into him. He turned around only to see a short timid person behind him. _'He's like a little rabbit.'_

"Oh, I'm very sorry."

"No worries. I'm Kaname Higurashi, 2nd year, and who are you?"

"My name is Haruhi Fujioka, 1st year."

"It's very nice to meet you Fujioka-San. I hope we can become friends."

Haruhi stood there in shock. Someone from the rich society had asked him, a commoner, to be friends. It seemed not all rich bastards are bastards. He smiled as he shook Kaname's outstretched hand.

"Call me Haruhi."

"I will do that only if you call me Kaname."

They smiled at each other, "so Haruhi, where are you headed?"

"Oh I am looking for a quiet place to study."

"Well then," Kaname wrapped his arm on her shoulder, "let's go!"

Haruhi giggled at his antics. They walked up the stairs and down the hall till they reached a room labeled _'music room 3'_. Kaname sensed six different auras but did not say anything to his new friend. Haruhi opened the door and, all of a sudden there were Rosses and six different voices spoke.

"Welcome to the host club!"

Kaname was surprised as hell he walked outside forgetting all about poor little Haruhi and stared at the door. He was about to open the door one more time when he heard a crash. He ran in only to see Haruhi faint surrounded by six boys.

"What did you do to him?"

One of the boys, who was wearing glasses, answered him.

"He broke an 8 million yen vase and has to pay for it by being our host clubs dog. Who are you?"

Kaname took off his sunglasses-which he forgot he was still wearing-exposing his piercing blue eyes to the host club.

"My name is Kaname Higurashi, and I am Haruhi's friend. Who are you lot?"

"I am Kyoya Ootori, the cool type. The blonde short one is Mitskuni Haninozuka, the loli-shota type. The tall one behind him is Takashi Morinozuka, the strong-silent type. The twins are Kaoru and Hikaru Hitachin, the mischievous type, and our king, Tamaki Shou, the princely type."

"Well this is going to be fun."


End file.
